


Mini Moony

by slupinr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, Dark Hermione Granger, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, POV Remus Lupin, Werewolf Remus Lupin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29908449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slupinr/pseuds/slupinr
Summary: Remus Lupin becomes a professor at Hogwarts and meets someone strangely familiar.
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: September 1993

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Thank you all for reading my fic! I will edit the summary when I get some ideas. For now, enjoy these first chapters.  
> Please, if I made any mistakes tell me in the comments, English is not my first language and I'm always looking for ways to improve it.

September 1st, 1993

"Here we go..." Remus was standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, seriously doubting his decision to accept Dumbledore's job offer. Professor. Teaching literal children. Who was Dumbledore to think he could do it? He hadn't been in contact with the wizarding world for years now. Besides him turning into a deadly monster every month, who knew if he could actually protect these kids. As a DADA professor wasn't that your job? And then there was also this second obstacle, a certain boy with a scar on his forehead. 

He gathered all of his courage and entered the train. He wandered through the corridor in search of an empty carriage. He found one in the far end of the corridor. He put his trunk away and went to sit down, wandering into a deep sleep.  
Remus woke up by a squeaking sound. The lamps had gone out and in the darkness around him, he could hear the panicked chattering of students. The train began to fill with cold air. He recognized the cold. "Quiet!" he said, voice still hoarse, to the students around him. None of them spoke. He summoned a handful of flames. It didn't make much of a difference, but he now could see the black outlines of the students. "Stay where you are," he said standing up, holding the flames in front of him. Now was the time to protect these students, now was the time to prove he could do it. He went to open the door but it slowly slid open before he could reach it. Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the flames, was a dementor. A hand came from under the cloak and the dementor drew a long, rattling breath. He could hear a student behind him hit the floor and he quickly cast a Patronus charm.

As the dementor withdrew the train started moving and the lights went on again. Remus could now clearly see all the students in the carriage. One student was lying on the floor, unconscious. He rushed towards him and once he could take a good look at him his heart skipped a beat. The boy on the floor had jet-black hair and circular glasses. For a moment he saw James Potter lying there on the floor, until the boy opened his eyes. Two green eyes stared up at him, Lily's eyes. Then he noticed the scar, this was Harry Potter.

Kneeling next to Harry there were a boy and a girl. The girl was slapping his face. "Harry! Harry! Are you all right?" Her eyes carried concern and her brown skin had turned slightly paler. The red-haired boy next to her put a hand on her shoulder. Remus looked around. He caught a girl eyeing him curiously. She had light brown hair which was a bit wavy around her shoulders. The light freckles on her nose and cheeks framed her grey eyes. He gave her a nod and she smiled slightly. Then she turned towards Harry and helped him up. 

"Are you okay?" the red-haired boy asked nervously. "Yeah," said Harry. Remus reached into his pocket and grabbed a chocolate bar. He snapped the chocolate in pieces. "Here," he said handing Harry a large piece. "Eat it. It'll help." "What was that thing?" Harry asked. "A dementor," Remus answered while handing out the other pieces of chocolate. "One of the dementors of Azkaban." Everyone stared at him. "Eat," he said again. "It'll help. I need to speak to the driver, excuse me..." He stood up and strolled past Harry. When he reached the corridor he let out a sigh of relief. 

After he had spoken to the driver he went to find an empty carriage. He needed to think. What were the dementors doing on the train? Looking for Black of course. But why would he be here? He'd be after Harry, surely, to finish the job. Remus hadn't thought about Black in a long time but when he found out he had escaped Azkaban everything came rushing back. All the memories, the good and the bad. The betrayal, the death, the... No! He couldn't think about that, he wouldn't. He needed to be sharp, to protect Harry. To keep Black from getting to him. The bastard.

Thursday, September 9th, 1993

At the feast, Dumbledore had introduced Remus to the students. He had looked around and found Harry sitting at the Gryffindor table with the red-haired boy, brown-skinned girl, and the grey-eyed girl. Probably his friends. His face had gotten its colour back and he looked a lot better than on the train earlier that afternoon. 

The rest of the week Remus had spent in his office working on lesson plans and trying to ignore how little the castle had changed since he had been a student. The morning after the feast McGonagall had come to his office to ask how he was doing. The conversation was awkward and neither of them had enjoyed this interaction. 

This week the classes had begun and Remus had found out that he really liked teaching, he had always been quite good at it. In his school years, he had often helped younger students with their school work. The kids weren't so bad either. But he was dreading it today, he would have Harry's class today. He found himself dozing off at breakfast and again while walking towards the classroom. He was late and most students had already taken a seat. He put his bag on the desk and looked around. A few students from Slytherin looked at him with disgust. Great, Slytherin and Gryffindor together, this was going to be hell. He saw Harry on the other side of the classroom.  
He cleared his throat and the class fell quiet. Remus felt his stomach tighten. "Good afternoon. Please put your books back in your bags, today's will be a practical lesson." The students gave each other curious looks. "Alright, follow me!" The students followed him as he led the way toward the staff room. In a corridor, they were interrupted by Peeves who decided to call Remus by a nickname he hadn't heard in ages, Loony Lupin. He cringed but decided to impress the students by shooting a wad of chewing gum into Peeves' left nostril.

They reached the staff room and Remus opened the door, "Inside please." There was one teacher inside, Snape. Before Remus could close the door Snape was already outside. "I'd rather not witness this," he said as he strode past Remus. He turned around at the doorway. "I would advise you not to do anything too difficult Lupin, this class contains Neville Longbottom and without Miss Granger whispering all the answers to him he will achieve basically nothing." The boy, Neville, had turned red. That wanker! Who would bully one of his students like that? And in the presence of his classmates and professor. "Actually, I was hoping that Neville would assist me," he said with a sly grin. "and I am sure he will perform admirably." Snape turned around and shut the door with a snap. "Now, let's begin."

Remus walked towards the end of the room where an old wardrobe stood. As he stood next to it, the wardrobe began to wobble. He saw the frightened look on the students' faces and chuckled lightly. "Nothing to worry about," he said with a soft smile. "There is a boggart in there," he said while pointing towards the wardrobe. The students looked even more frightened. "Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," he said. "And now, our first question, what is a boggart?" Harry's friend with the black hair and brown skin put up her hand. "Yes, Miss?" Remus asked. "Granger sir, Hermione Granger." she beamed. "Yes, Miss Granger. Could you please tell me what a boggart is?" "A boggart is a shapeshifter. It will take the shape of whatever frightens us the most." "Very good! I couldn't have said it better myself," he said.

"Now, when I let the boggart out of this wardrobe we will have an advantage. Why is that, Harry?" Harry looked a bit thunder-struck. "Er - because we are with so many, how would it know what shape it should be," "Exactly!" Remus beamed, he was beginning to love teaching more and more. "Now, there is something boggarts really hate. Laughing." A few students raised their eyebrows. "The charm that repels a boggart is quite easy. The only thing you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing. And then, you need to laugh." The students began to like it more and more. "We will first practice the charm without wands. Repeat after me: Riddikulus." "Riddikulus!" the class repeated. "Very good! Neville do you want to go first?" Neville looked a little taken back. "Come on, I'll be right behind you."

After Neville, more and more students volunteered. First, Ron went. Then Dean, Seamus, and Padma. "Alright who next?" Remus asked enthusiastically. The grey-eyed girl's hand shot up. "Very well! Miss?" "Lyra Phillips," "Okay, Lyra go on then!" She walked to the front of the class and Remus opened the wardrobe. A large grey wolf came out of the wardrobe. No, it wasn't just a wolf. It was a werewolf! The class fell silent and Remus froze to his spot. Was she ever attacked by a werewolf? Was that how she'd gotten those scars on her arms? Lyra didn't seem very scared and she quickly cast the Riddikulus charm and the large wolf transformed into a little puppy. The class began to laugh and Remus relaxed a bit. They probably didn't notice it was a werewolf. They hadn't discussed werewolves yet. 

Remus tried to catch Lyra after class but she had already gone. Later that evening he was thinking about Lyra again, he was worried. Had she known it was a werewolf? She must have, how else could she be frightened by it? When had she seen a werewolf? Had she been attacked by one? Did she get those scars that way? Was she a werewolf? No, then she wouldn't have been frightened by them. And if there were to be another werewolf at Hogwarts surely Dumbledore would have told him. She looked so familiar. He sure had seen those eyes somewhere else. But where? He had only met Lyra today. And why was that name so familiar? Had he heard it before? It wasn't a common name. Maybe he had a cousin named Lyra. Did he have cousins? He didn't remember. He didn't remember much about his life before the murders. The murders... Sirius... They were friends. More than friends. Then it hit him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the dialogue in the train scene and the boggart scene I got directly from the book so please keep that in mind while reading.


	2. Chapter 2: Death and War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mentions of death, alcohol, tobacco, depression, and suicidal thoughts.  
> This chapter is not very happy, please do not read if you're going through a hard time.

Then it hit him. He jumped out of bed and quickly put on some clothes. He needed some fresh air. 

When he reached the grounds his mind had already started to wander. He knew a Lyra. Lyra Lupin-Black, his and Sirius' daughter. She was conceived by magic, it had been the most advanced piece of magic they'd ever done. 

After James and Lily had announced Lily's pregnancy in November of '79, Sirius had expressed how much he wanted a kid of his own one day. Remus had felt awful because he and Sirius wouldn't be able to have a biological child. So Remus did a lot of research and by the beginning of December, he had a plan ready. If he merged a few spells he would be able to combine his and Sirius' DNA. They would only need a surrogate mother. He proposed the idea to his friends, and they were all extremely supportive. Sirius hadn't looked so happy in years. Marlene agreed to be the surrogate mother.

Marlene and her girlfriend Dorcas did have one condition; they would come for dinner every Tuesday. Sirius had laughed, "Of course you will Marls. You're gonna carry this kid for nine months, you have the right to see them as much as you want!"

And then, nine months later, on August 24th, 1980, Lyra Lupin-Black was born. She had been just a month younger than Harry, and they spent almost every day playing together at the Potter's house. "They're gonna go to Hogwarts together and McGonagall is going to send us so many owls about all the mischief they do together! They're going to be the mini marauders, Moony!" Sirius beamed.

But in July 1981 everything changed. On July 17th, Marlene and Dorcas were murdered in their house. Marlene's whole family was. According to a letter Lily had sent Sirius, she'd cried all night when she heard the news. Sirius had cried too, Remus hadn't. Remus never cried, he had other ways of coping, like alcoholism. Sirius had got furious with him multiple nights when he'd found Remus blackout drunk on the sofa. But Sirius had forgiven him, there was overall a lot of tension, with the Order getting smaller and smaller and with James and Lily being forced into hiding, fights became more frequent. But they couldn't afford to stay mad at each other, every time you left the house could be the last time.

After Lyra's birthday, Sirius became more distant. He spent less time at home and he told Remus nothing about his missions. Everything got worse when something happened during September. In the spring of 1979, Remus had infiltrated Greyback's pack. He had destroyed the pack from within and Greyback was not happy with him. In the autumn of 1981, Greyback got his revenge. 

It was Monday, September 14th, 1981 and it was a full moon. Remus had spent this full moon in a forest in Scotland while Sirius was at home with Lyra. When he woke up in the morning a Patronus arrived, it was from Sirius. "Moony come back immediately! Lyra has been attacked." Remus got dressed as fast as possible and he apparated back home. 

When he got home he found Sirius in the kitchen, crying. He was tending a wound on Lyra's stomach. When Remus got closer he could see a big claw mark. His heart skipped a beat and his stomach twisted, a hand flew towards his mouth. "What- What happened?" Remus asked, still shaking. "Greyback. He broke into the house. Lyra's crying woke me up." Sirius wept. "This is all my fault. I made Greyback angry, this is his revenge. We need to contact someone." Remus panicked. "Moony calm down! I already contacted Moody, he's on his way." Sirius said while standing up. "I already closed the wound, she is not in immediate danger," Sirius said, more calmly now. Remus took a deep breath. Okay... Okay...

Moody arrived within ten minutes and he had brought a healer from St. Mungo's. He wanted to know everything that had happened. Apparently, Greyback heard Sirius coming and he didn't finish the job but Moody pointed out that he was probably planning to do so anyway. "We need to go into hiding! At least until Greyback is arrested." Sirius concluded. "No Sirius wait! The Order is already so small, they need everyone they can get. We can't just abandon them." "Lupin has a point, Black. We need you, especially with the Potters already in hiding." Moody said. "But what about Lyra?!" Sirius cried. "We could put her in a children's home. Only for a few months don't worry, but just until all this bullshit is over." Remus suggested. "What?! No!" "Sirius, we'll keep in contact with the home and I promise, within a few months she will be home again." Remus explained. "It's a good idea. Greyback won't suspect it. The Order and I will make sure there are enough protection spells." Moody said. Sirius looked defeated. 

The healer came out of the bedroom. "The wound is healed and the girl is sleeping, she just needs some rest." "Will she become a werewolf?" Remus asked, anxiously. "It's unlikely. People rarely turn into a werewolf if it's only a scratch, a bite on the other hand... But there is a chance she will develop wolf tendencies." "Wolf tendencies?" Remus asked. "Good smell and hearing and maybe a preference for raw meat. Or she could get restless and violent when the full moon is approaching." "Alright," Moody broke the silence. "I will make sure everything is settled for the children's home. I'll contact you on Wednesday." 

Everything went as planned. Lyra went to the children's home and Sirius became more distant than ever. Remus could tell Sirius was angry with him. Remus barely saw anything of Sirius anymore. 

During the October full moon, Remus had a mission. Frank Longbottom had told him earlier that week that the Order might have located Greyback in Scotland. He was supposed to sniff the area after the full moon. If Greyback was there he was supposed to send Frank and Moody a Patronus. Greyback wasn't there. Remus was disappointed but also relieved, who knew what he would do if he found Greyback. He'd probably get himself killed. 

He went home and found that Sirius wasn't, probably on a mission. Remus grabbed the bottle of firewhiskey he had hidden under the bed and put on a record. David Bowie, perfect. After thirty minutes Sirius came home. "Urgh, are you drinking again?" he scolded. "Where were you?" Remus asked. "With the Potters, remember?" Sirius said, clearly irritated. "Urgh, why are you the bloody secret keeper?" Remus snapped. "Because I'm his best mate." "Don't you think you're the first person Voldemort would think of?" Remus muttered. "You're drunk," Sirius stated. "Yeah, but I'm right, aren't I?" Remus continued. "No, you're drunk. Go to bed." Sirius sighed. 

The next days Sirius always left early and came home late and Remus was lonelier than ever. He had fallen back into his old habit of smoking and Sirius hated it. Their relationship wasn't what it used to be anymore. 

And then, on the night of Halloween, it happened. Remus had spent the whole week roaming through London, day drinking. He had hoped that Sirius would come and look for him but he didn't. "Well, fuck him then." He thought. And he spent the rest of the week in pubs, meeting people and sleeping on sofas. 

When he finally went home he found Mary sitting on his sofa. "Mary?!" he asked. He was surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in almost a year!" he beamed. "Remus wait..." "How are you? I heard you married a muggle." Remus went on. "Remus..." "Do you know where Sirius is?" "REMUS!" Remus looked at her surprised. There were tears in her eyes. "Re- Remus? Haven't you heard?" "What? Heard what Mary?" "Oh, Remus... Something horrible has happened."

They were murdered. By him. He betrayed them. He killed Pete too. And as if it weren't enough, Remus got a call later that week. 

"Hello?" He answered the phone drunk.

"Good afternoon, is this Lupin and Black residence?"

"Lupin residence, yes. Remus Lupin speaking." 

"Oh, hello Mr. Lupin. This is Mrs. Scott from Lady Elizabeth's children's home speaking. I'm calling about Lyra Lupin-Black."

"That is my daughter, yes."

"Er- yes, well you've told us you wanted to stay in touch and that we should inform you if anything significant occurs."

"Yes, I did."

"Er- I'm sorry to inform you that Lyra, unfortunately, has passed away. We wish you our condolences." 

"Wha- what, passed away? How? What happened?"

"She got very ill very suddenly, pneumonia."

"Pneumonia? Why didn't you call me?!"

"As I stated, it was very suddenly, she died within hours. We are so sorry, Mr. Lupin."

"N- No! She was perfectly healthy! That isn't possible!"

"A lot of young children die from pneumonia, Mr. Lupin. Good afternoon."

"What! No! Wait!" The line was silent. 

"FUCK!" he shouted. "FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" he sobbed as he threw the phone at the wall. He fell to his knees, crying. Sobbing. The last piece of him, crushed. The last piece that kept him alive. The last piece of him. Everything was gone now, everything he had. His whole life, shattered. What was there worth living for? He'd lost all his friends, his lover, his daughter. She was the one that was supposed to live. She was the one he was supposed to protect. He had failed her. The only thing in life that really mattered, gone. 

He reached for the bottle of fire whiskey. Urgh, empty. Maybe he still had some sleeping pills. Could you overdose on that? Probably. 

***

Lyra. No. It couldn't be her. It couldn't. It wasn't. No. No. She did look like him. Sirius had grey eyes too. No. No. It's just a coincidence. His Lyra was dead. Had been for almost 12 years now. More than a decade. She was dead. She had to be.

He was pacing around when someone called his name. "Remus?" He turned around. In the doorway stood McGonagall. She walked towards him. "Are you alright Remus?" He wiped the tears away. He hadn't realised he was crying. "Yes, fine, thank you." "Alright..." she hesitated. "Remus, if something is going on you can always come to me. My door is always open." she continued. "Thank you, but I'm fine." McGonagall eyed him suspiciously. "I would go to bed if I were you. You've got students to teach tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I just wanted to say that the way Remus' and Sirius' daughter is conceived isn't really possible. (In the muggle and the wizarding world.) But I need to put it in to make the story work so please don't judge me.


End file.
